


Demands and Excuses

by JasExists



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Non AU, non-romantic JaeMin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasExists/pseuds/JasExists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho would do absolutely anything for Jaejoong and Changmin...but even he knows better than to get involved in one of their famous arguments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demands and Excuses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between a Rock and a Hard Place](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/157445) by beeswaxing. 



> A/n: This was supposed to be YunJae centric, but Changmin insisted that Jaejoong focus on him for once. Add that to all the random JaeMin feels I've been having recently, and you get this. It's fluffy as hell, but then again I'm in a fluffy mood today, especially after looking at how handsome and adorable Changmin looks in his uniform ;w;

Yunho opened the door to his apartment, tired after a long gruelling day at work, having helped choreograph the dance moves for one of the younger idol groups in SME. While the wide-eyed looks of awe and respect in the eyes of his hoobaes had been quite gratifying to say the least, the choreography and practice had taken longer than expected.

He walked through the living room, mentally reminding himself to do the laundry later the next morning, and walked into his bedroom only to be greeted by a barrage of voices.

“Oh, isn’t it absolutely perfect???”

“Hyung, you can’t possibly be serious”

“Shut up Minnie, you have no appreciation for the finer details of photoshop.”

Yunho looked at the two people he loved the most, a fond smile curving his lips automatically at the sound of the familiar voices.

“What’s going on, you two?”

Jaejoong grinned at him and held up his phone. “Look at this edit. Isn’t it amazing? I love how talented our fans are. I wish I could upload it on Instagram. Sigh. I think more people deserve to see it, don’t you? What if I create another Instagram account? But I want people to know I like it! And then…”

Yunho nodded bemusedly at his boyfriend’s stream of words, amused and pleased to see how happy the beautiful man looked.

“Pictures like that are the reason why Instagram needs a dislike button,” interjected Changmin with a sniff, rolling his eyes at Jaejoong’s antics.

Jaejoong turned around and glared at Changmin. “That comment just cost you your dinner, you brat!”

Yunho had to laugh at the look of utter horror on Changmin’s face. “NOOO. HYUNG, NO. Yunho hyung, tell him he can’t do this to me. He’s going to starve me.”

“Um..Changdol-ah…you do know how to cook, don’t you? You wouldn’t starve.”

Changmin looked at him as though he’d just committed blasphemy.

“Why would I cook when the King of Cooking, chef extraordinaire, Kim Jaejoong himself is here??”

Jaejoong looked slightly mollified by the exaggerated words of praise and tucked his phone back into a pocket. “Fine, you’ll get your dinner. But what are you doing here, anyway? I thought you’d moved into a new place of your own.”

To their surprise, Changmin’s ears suddenly turned bright red. “Well..yeah..I did. But I can’t sleep there.”

Yunho smiled affectionately at Changmin. “Why? Did you miss me?”

“Of course I missed you! But that’s not the only reason why I can’t sleep there.”

“Well, then?”

“ IbrokethebedandnowIcan’tuseituntilthey’verepairedit,”muttered Changmin, the words tumbling out in a rush.

“Wait, what? Honestly, between you and Jaejoong, it’s a wonder I understand normal speech anymore,” said Yunho bewilderedly, earning himself an affection wack from Jaejoong.

“I…broke the bed”

“Oh I see…wait, what did you say???”

“I broke the bed, okay? There, I said it!”

Yunho gaped at Changmin in shock, while Jaejoong grinned at Changmin, a smirk gracing his lips.

“You managed to break the bed? Well, aren’t you an enthusiastic lover!”

“HYUNG IT WASN’T ANYTHING LIKE THAT,” yelled Changmin, his face turning an interesting shade of red with embarrassment. “I was dreaming about Harry Potter, and I fell off the bed, and I thought I was being attacked by dark wizards, so I punched…and broke the bed.”

Yunho, who had been listening to the story with growing amusement, suddenly looked at Changmin with concern. “You punched the bed hard enough to break it? Did you hurt yourself?”

“Oh calm down Yunho, Changmin has arms of steel now, after all the working out he’s been doing. I’m sure he’s fine,” grinned Jaejoong. “Well, well, well…congratulations on the bed-breaking Changmin-ah, although you could have achieved that in the more traditional way”

“Jaejoong!” gasped a shocked Yunho.

Jaejoong pressed a quick kiss to Yunho’s lips “I’m only teasing him, love.” The kiss quickly turned deep, only to be interrupted by an irritated huff from the youngest.

“Well, if you two are quite done with each other, I would like to go to bed, excuse me,” said Changmin, nudging his way past the couple as he tried to make his way to what he called his side of the bed. “Hyung, I’m claiming the right side of the bed as usual. Goodnight!”

Jaejoong looked at Changmin with a frown. “Now wait a minute, who said you’re sleeping here?”

“Well, where else do I sleep? I told you my bed is broken.”

“What about the couch?”

“The couch?? Have you seen how tiny the couch is? And Yunho hyung has piled all his dirty laundry on it..there’s no way I’m sleeping on that!”

“Yunho-yah!”

“Yunho hyung!”

Yunho looked confused, staring at the strange vision of JaeMin unleashing their lethal pouts on him. It would almost be comical, if they didn’t look so utterly adorable.

“I think I forgot something at the company…I’ll be right back,” said Yunho as he quickly escaped, JaeMin’s howls of rage following him.

The truth of the matter was that Yunho would do absolutely anything for Jaejoong and Changmin. But even he knew better than to step into an argument between the ‘Soulfighters,’ especially when that argument concerned him. “They’ll have to sort it out before I come back. I just hope they don’t break too many things,” mumbled Yunho to himself, earning an amused smile from his doorman.

x--------------------------x--------------------------x

Hours later, Yunho walked back into his apartment hesitantly, ears on full alert to catch the sounds of any ongoing argument. However, he seemed to be in for surprise. The apartment was quiet, and his possessions seemed to be quite untouched. He opened the door to the bedroom, and stood in the doorway, the scene in front of him filling his heart with warmth.

Jaejoong and Changmin were asleep on the bed, the younger somehow managing to curl his tall frame to fit under Jaejoong’s head and clinging to his oldest hyung like a baby koala, while Jaejoong cuddled him in his arms almost like a body pillow.

Yunho gently closed the door and picked up his phone.

“Ho Jun hyung? Can I borrow a sleeping bag?”

“Sleeping bag? Of course you can! But why?”

Yunho smiled fondly at the closed door of his bedroom. “It’s a very long story.”


End file.
